


Fifteen Love

by Fearlesskiki



Series: All Too Well [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: First Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/pseuds/Fearlesskiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Novak could not explain why he is attracted to that scruffy Scottish dork. Maybe it is the attitude. Maybe it is the hair. Or maybe it is love.</p><p>First love is always the purest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Love

The grass scent disperses through the arena by the harsh wind blowing from the court. The baby blue sky is gradually turning into darker shades of grey. Novak could feel raindrops tapping his body without a specific rhythm. He looks at the scoreboard which states 6-1, 2-1 and he reckons that the match will not finish before the heavy rain comes. He puts his hoodie on and his sight back to the tennis court where there are two teenage boys standing there fighting for not only for victory but for pride as well. On the left side, there is a tall and slightly built Spanish boy named Rafael Nadal. He is one of the strongest opponents in junior tennis, winning almost every game he played. The arua that Rafael emit is so intimidating that even Novak could feel it from the stands. He wonders how the other boy in the court could withstand it. In just a few minutes, it is now already 3-1 in the second set. Dammit, why can't anyone beat that boy?

 

"Come on!"

 

Novak cheers enthusiastically from the stands, rooting for the boy at the opposite side of the court. He refuses to be in the Rafael camp not just because the Spanish boy was the one that had beaten him in the last game. But it is also because he genuinely wants the other boy to win. That other boy is Andy Murray, a Scottish chap who is just a few days older than Novak. Novak could not remember when he started to fall in love with this scruffy Scottish Terrier. Maybe it was during their first meeting in a French tournament at eleven years old. He could not forget Andy because the Scottish boy has a trademark of Ronald McDonald curls and pale skin. Novak loves watching the curls on Andy even though the boy himself is not a fan of the curls. Novak is glad that Andy is growing back the curls now after the Scott cut it short last year. But it is not only Andy's appearance that is outstanding, his tennis skills do match up as well. In such a young age and petite size, Andy has become one of the top players in his country. Both Andy and himself get along quickly as both have many in common. Andy was so small, it is just like a reflexion of Novak himself. They come from middle-class families and both left their hometown at a young age to pursue their dream of being a professional tennis player. Novak could still remember the results of their very first match. 6-0, 6-1 to Andy. It was the first time that Novak realises he is not the best player in the world. Andy totally dismantled him in that match but Novak was not sour after that. In fact, it made him more interested in Andy. There is just something intriguing about this young Scottish chap that attracts Novak. Maybe it is Andy's determination. Maybe it is Andy's dry humour. Maybe it is Andy's response to his humour. Maybe it is the curly hair. Or maybe Andy was a just plain good player.

 

Novak glances to the bag in front of his seat and could not help grinning like a young girl. He figured that Andy would probably be lost for words when the Scottish boy receives it. Andy has been dreaming of owning something like this for quite a while, and even nonstop gushing about it in front of Novak. It would be perfect if Andy could win the game today as Novak has planned a nice little dinner at the park tonight with some McDonald's takeaway, candles, and the present. It is probably not the most romantic love confession scene, but this is all he could afford right now.

 

15-0

 

30-0

 

40-0

 

With a blink of an eye, Rafael has bagged 3 points. Andy seems to be helpless in Rafael's serve, probably because he is not used to a left-handed opponent. Swear words start to blurt out of Andy's mouth but it does not help the situation. In fact, it made it worst. Novak wonders how Andy's mom would react to that. He glances to the right side and to his surprise Mrs. Murray is still clapping and cheering for her son. It may look strange to the beholders but maybe that is the right way to do as what Andy needs right now is not some scolding, but encouragement to stay in the game. Looking at Andy, the young guy must be in the huge amount of pressure. He is already one set down and falling behind on the second. The boy is giving his all but it seems like he is not getting the return he deserves. On top of that, the more Andy loses his temper, the more points the Scott loses.

 

The rain is getting heavier to one point Andy slips on the grass court while trying to save a point. Luckily the ball is called out. It is only when the umpire suspense the match. Novak is more concern about the boy more than the point. His heart stops for a moment when he sees Andy fall on four limbs. Novak closes his eyes and prays hard that Andy does not get injured from that fall. A paramedic approaches Andy and makes a routine check. Novak could see Andy talking to the paramedic and wishes he could hear their conversation. When the paramedic gives a thumbs up to declare Andy's fitness, Novak can finally breathe. When Novak realises Andy heads to the tunnel for shelter, he grabs the bag in front of his seat to meet the boy. 

 

"Andy! Andy!"

 

Andy turns around with weary eyes and a frown on his face. Seeing that sad puppy face sinks Novak's heart. He moves forward and hands the bag that he is holding to Andy. His heartbeat increases rapidly, feeling slightly awkward right now. Despite his outgoing personality, he has never shared his feelings with someone before. The Serbian begins to stutter in his conversation.

 

"Hey, um... I went to the flea market and... got you this. I wanted to give you after the match but I guess now it is more appropriate."

 

Andy turns his sight to the bag, narrows his eyes and pushes it back to Novak with a big fat no. The deadpan response from Andy shatters Novak's heart, leaving the latter's mouth hanging wide. He utters, "But why?"

 

"There are frogs in there, right? You cannot fool me again." Andy replies with his eyes pierce to Novak.

 

Novak shakes his head vigorously, clutches Andy's hand desperately tries to explain his intentions are genuine. However, Novak could not blame Andy for refusing his gift because he has indeed pranked his friend countless times in the past. Right now the joke is on him. The Serbian teenager wishes he could undo those pranks but it was too late. All he can do is hope for Andy to change his mind. Novak will be gutted if Andy still refuses. He spent all his prize money and savings from the bettings he made to buy it. He even had to beg the seller for a special discount. All that and not to mention the emotional pain that he has to suffer for the rejection.

 

Andy crinkles his nose and stares at Novak. He then takes the bag and opens it. His mouth hangs wide open when he sees a shiny blue racquet in it. It is the one that he has been gushing about for months. The one he has begged his mom to buy but Mrs. Murray only promises to buys it if he wins a championship.

 

"Novak... Is this... for me?" Andy utters.

 

"Yeah, I was going to give you after-" Novak replies.

 

"Take it back! I can't have it! It is too expensive! You did not even have a decent racquet yourself! I can't take it!" Andy cuts him off, giving the bag back to Novak.

 

"Just take it as my celebration gift to you. Okay?" Novak says as he pushes the racquet back to Andy.

 

"How is that so? I'm already one set down and trailing behind in the second." Andy says, pushing back the racquet to Novak.

 

"Andy, you can't say that! You're a winner! To me, at least! You may not win the match, but you've already won my heart." Novak blurts out words before his mind. Andy's eyes widened after hearing those words. Both boys are in silent mode, eyes avoiding the other person and froze on their respective spots for a while until Andy shy away from the scene.

 

Sounds from the speaker echoes through the hallways shortly after the conversation. It is the announcement of the game resumes as the sky is already cleared. Novak begins to worry for Andy. He wonders if his actions and words will affect Andy's game later. He cruses at himself, regretting his foolishness. Right now he wishes he gave the racquet after the game but it was too late. When Andy comes out from the tunnel, he is holding a shiny blue racquet with his hand. Novak could also notice the difference between Andy's stance. Andy's eyes have turned into flames, just like those warrior's eyes from animes. Looking at this Andy, Novak flashes a lopsided smile. He likes this Andy. This is the Andy he fell in love with. This Andy is capable of shutting down any opponents.

 

40-15

 

40-30

 

40-40

 

Novak is not sure if the racquet does play any difference to this game, or it is just Andy's mentality that has changed. Whatever it is, it is doing well for Andy. The second set reaches a tie-break, with both players having five points each. Then one small mistake from the opponent gives Andy a chance to slip through the set, bringing the game into the third and final set. Andy blazes through his serve, fights every shot at him, earning himself a 6-3 win on the third set.

 

Andy throws his fist to the air, tears in his eyes, he then runs to his mom for a hug. The boy turns to Novak, which already has tears welling up his eyes too. Novak could not hold himself anymore. He jumps through the railings and runs to Andy. The Serbian boy hugs Andy immensely, with tears streaming down his face. This moment, he could not care if the other boys will laugh at him for being a crybaby. The only thing that matters is Andy has won the match.

 

The teenagers spend their evening with a dinner at McDonald's and a walk in the park. Both boys enjoy their quiet walk with the cooling wind and peaceful grassy scent surrounding them. Novak could not help to chuckle as Andy is still hugging the trophy immensely with both hands. The Scottish boy will probably still hugging it when he sleeps tonight. They walk towards the bridge where Novak starts to lights the candles one by one. The sky has turned into dark blue and the candles transform into little bright stars. It is Andy who finally breaks the silence.

 

"Thank you. Thank you for everything."

 

Novak blushes to Andy's words. He has been waiting for a compliment since the match ended and now Andy is saying it with such a soft-spoken tone it tickles him. Andy's compliment is like music in his ears. He does not notice when Andy shifts closer and closer to him. Only when the Scottish boy gives a peck to his cheek, his mind comes back to reality.

 

He turns his sight to Andy, but the latter shy away from him, probably wants to pretend the kiss did not happen. Although it was just a split second Novak knows it is real as his cheek is still a bit wet. He flashes a lopsided smile to Andy and asks, "Did you just kissed me?"

 

Novak arches his eyebrow, gazes at Andy with a sly smile, forcing the Scott for some answers. Andy gulps with eyes wide open, struggles to string a complete sentence. Novak turns away and starts shouting towards the sky. "Andy kissed me! Andy Murray just kissed me!"

 

"Shhh! Stop it, you idiot!!! Everyone will know that I kissed you!" Andy promptly grabs Novak's shoulder to calm the Serbian down.

 

Novak shifts his focus to Andy and giggles. His plan has worked. Andy has indirectly admitted that he did kiss him. He flashes a smile and says, "Good. Then nobody can take my Andy away from me."

**Author's Note:**

> My first tennis fic! Hope you all enjoy this. Also congratulations to Andy for winning his second Wimbledon Grand Slam with such a good performance \○/
> 
> If you like it please give me a kudos. Share it with your friends. Please tell me anything in the comments and I will try my very best to improve :) Every kudos, comment, subscription and bookmark means the world to me. Thank you :D
> 
> Yeah, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://fearlesskiki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
